


"I can speak English just fine."

by Truly_Happy



Category: Jonny Quest, The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Friendship, Gen, Suburbia, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truly_Happy/pseuds/Truly_Happy
Summary: Jessie Bannon and Jonny Quest find an angel when they are twelve years old.





	"I can speak English just fine."

Jessie Bannon and Jonny Quest find an angel when they are twelve years old. Suburbia is boring during the summer. Johnny almost wishes that his dad hadn't moved them there- he misses California. He misses his mom. He misses eternal sunshine and walking down the boardwalk with his friends eating homemade ice cream sundaes. But then he meets Jessie. 

Just like Jonny, Jessie doesn't have a mother. She is brilliant, daring and courageous, plus maybe a little bit too reckless, with a total disregard for her own health and safety. She is the one who, when the play chicken in Jonny's pool, jumps from the balcony into the pool. Johnny won't copy her. He's daring, but not that daring. 

And yet, there was always something missing from their lives. A constant, hollow ache. Like they were missing something.

When Jonny is twelve, his dad brings home Hadji. "He's going to be living with us for a bit." His dad explains, as Hadji sits on the couch across from Jonny, his legs crossed as he stirs the tea Jonny's father had offered him delicately. Something about him reminds Jonny of a bird. He's brown-skinned, with spindly arms and legs, wearing a turban that looks expertly wrapped around his head, with ears that seem comically big on his pinched, heart-shaped face. "Please try and make him feel welcome." His dad implores. "Maybe take him with you to Jessie's house?" He suggests.Johnny nods, still staring at Hadji. 

"What's his name?" Jessie asks him later, as they lounge on her bed, flipping through the channels on her TV. 

"Hadji." Johnny replies, not tearing his eyes away from the screen. "I don't think he speaks English."

"I speak English just fine." A soft, faintly British, voice says. Johnny and Jessie jump. 

"Holy shit," Jessie swears. "Hadji, was that you?" Hadji only nods, a strangely sly smile gracing his lips. 

"It isn't polite to assume those within earshot do not understand you." He replies primly. Johnny, to his credit, looks slightly surprised. Jessie just bursts into raucous giggles. 

"Why didn't you talk earlier?" Johnny asks.

"It wasn't necessary." Hadji shrugs. 

"I-" Jonny starts

"Do you want to swim on Jonny's pool?" Jessie interrupts, before Jonny can say anything rude and possibly offensive. 

"Sure." Hadji shrugs. "Why not?" Jessie grins. 

"Great. Now do you know how to play chicken?"

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. (And possibly a series of hospital visits.)


End file.
